1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having similarly shaped contacts inserted in different directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
CN Patent No. 201285856 issued on Aug. 5, 2009 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing and two rows of contacts arranged in a height direction. Each contact defines a base portion and a pair of elastic arms extending from at front lateral edges of the base portion. The pair of elastic arms extends inwards slantwise to define a receiving open therebetween from which contacts of a counter connector are inserted. An upper row of contacts further includes soldering portions extending from rear ends of the base portions while a lower row of contacts further includes soldering portions extending from front ends of the base portions. The soldering portions of the upper row of contacts and the lower row of contacts are located at two opposite sides of the insulative housing to secure the electrical connector to a print circuit board better. The upper row of contacts and the lower row of contacts of different shapes make a manufacture process of the contacts complicated.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.